


Even Better

by awaken23



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Shepard, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Floating Timeline, Fluff, Weight Gain, alcohol mention, chubby garrus, chubby garrus vakarian, feedee garrus, feedee garrus vakarian, feeder shepard, feederism, stuffing implied, submissive garrus vakarian, tali is randomly there for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaken23/pseuds/awaken23
Summary: Shepard adores Garrus' weight gain.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard liked to research ways to work around the minor issues she and Garrus faced as a human and turian couple, such as differing signs of affection and their levo-dextro food incompatibilities. While Garrus liked to place his forehead against hers, he also admitted to enjoying the soft sensation of Shepard’s lips on his mouth, while she grazed her tongue along the plating of his mouth and the soft, warm lining right near the opening. Shepard also spent a while researching dextro compatible foods and found a number of new options he could enjoy, including dextro human cuisine. In the meantime, she stocked up on the usual dextro provisions that he liked before. She liked to indulge Garrus’ sweet tooth. 

Over time, Shepard began to notice that Garrus was becoming softer to the touch. Garrus snoozed in bed next to her one evening while she saw, in the dim light of the cabin, how his waist looked thicker and rounder and his thighs took up more space. Damn. She laid her head on the pillow, her mind buzzing for a while. 

She woke up to the sensation of his hands softly grazing her face. 

"Good morning," Garrus crooned. "I hope I didn't wake you too early."

“Morning, Garrus," she smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, giving him a kiss on the mouth, and then rolled over and straddled him. 

Garrus chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this before I brush my teeth? I've probably got killer morning breath. Unless you happen to be okay with that sort of thing." 

Shepard grinned. "Come on Garrus, we've talked about this." She traced her hand along his shoulder again before laying back down on her side of the bed. "I want you, morning breath and all." 

"Alright, if you insist," he said, and rolled on top of her, running his hands through her hair. She rolled back on top of him and kissed his neck, slowly moving down. 

"Mmmm. Shepard, you're spoiling me," he said. 

"It's what I do," she said, rubbing her hands along his waist. She kissed his crest and sides, then caressed his thighs. Garrus tilted his head back and moaned. 

She sat back down by his side and absentmindedly rubbed Garrus' shoulder as he sat up too. He glanced down at his bunched-up belly. "That wasn't there before," he said, poking it. "If you're trying to make me fat, it's working."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, for what it’s worth, I like it.”

"Really?" he turned to her.

"Yeah. It looks nice.”

Garrus looked shocked. "I didn't think you'd feel that way.”

Shepard seductively smiled. “Garrus, come on.” She kissed his cheek and his hand brushed over hers. 

"I mean, I can't say I really mind if you don't," Garrus continued. 

"I love it. But I only care that you’re comfortable.” 

"Oh, for sure. I mean, if it starts getting in the way of any missions, well... I'll go on a diet," Garrus chuckled. "But I'm glad you’re okay with it." 

Shepard leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, and then kissed his mouth. Garrus held her and leaned in, kissing her back, their tongues touching. She vigorously pressed inward, rubbing her hands over his waist. She reached and clasped his behind. 

"I can't get enough of you," she breathed. 

"Shepard..." Garrus murmured, his eyes slowly closing. 

"I'll be in the shower if you want to join me," Shepard said, clasping him on the shoulder and sliding off the bed. 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll meet you there," Garrus said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Then, uh, would you be up for grabbing some breakfast after?"

"I'm looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, we've explored so much of the galaxy together on missions, but when was the last time we actually… Went somewhere without an agenda in mind, just the two of us?" Shepard trailed off while they laid in bed together one night. 

"I know what you mean. I was thinking something along those lines, actually," Garrus said, watching the stars in her overhead window. "I made a list of a few locations that looked like nice places to have dates in, but... Honestly, I don’t care where we go as long as we’re together. Hell, I’d even go on a date at the Citadel with you if that’s what you feel like. I do know a few more forbidden spots from my C-Sec days that I’ve been wanting to show you.” 

"Neglecting the rules as always, I see," Shepard grinned. 

"Damn straight," Garrus said. “Anything for my sweetie. There’s one spot that’s got a great view overlooking the Citadel. I’ve got to take you there.”

“I’m looking forward to it. But honestly, at the end of the day, I don’t even care where we go. I just want to be with you.” Shepard brushed her fingers over his neck. Garrus opened his eyes and softly, almost inaudibly moaned. She straddled him and he watched her, his fingers brushing through her hair and tracing along her back. She kissed his chest and slowly kissed every spot she could as Garrus began to express his arousal more loudly. 

When she got down to his belly she dug her fingers into his sides while pressing her lips onto his newfound fat. Garrus seemed to be putting on weight quickly. In place of his usual angularity, he appeared thicker and plumper. His pudgy areas were considerably more pliable than she was used to. He might be fat by turian standards now, but Shepard wanted to see him grow even more. The sound of Garrus purring interrupted her thought process, so she kissed him harder. 

“First you dig my scars, and now my huge gut,” Garrus said. “I’m a very lucky Turian.”

"I love everything about you," Shepard slowly moved her hands around his middle and embraced him. 

Garrus softly moaned in response. "Shepard..." 

She tilted her head up. "Yeah?"

"Mmmm," he said, his eyes still closed, brushing his fingers through her hair once more, moving down to her shoulders. She moved up and laid her chin on his chest, giving him her full attention. 

"I don't know how to say this, but I find it liberating that you're a fan of that, I, um..." Garrus chose his words slowly. "Don't think I ever could tell anyone that I enjoy eating and having my body shown this kind of appreciation for it. I didn't think I'd find anyone who would accept or even understand that... Especially among turians. You know, with our lifestyles, that kind of thing could never fly, so I just left that thought on the backburner."

"Oh. Is that so? If I had known you liked the food dates so much, I'd do them a lot more," Shepard grinned. 

"Really?"

"Hey, of course. I like you soft. If you’re comfortable with it, we could totally talk about taking it further.”

"Oh, that's... Wow. Um."

"Yeah?" Shepard said. 

"I'm just relieved," Garrus said. "That we're on the same page about that. Hmmm. Don't know exactly how far I’d want to take it, but I’m glad you’re so accepting."

"Hey, likewise,” Shepard smiled. “At the end of the day, it’s about your comfort levels, so don’t be afraid to tell me what you need.”

"Of course, Shepard.”

She proceeded to bunch up his belly fat in her hands and let it jiggle, then softly bit it. Garrus gasped and then gently moaned. She laid her head on his belly for a while, listening to the digestive gurgles. Garrus softly ran his hand through her hair. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime, Shepard researched more dextro options while Garrus made an effort to increase his food intake. Eventually, Shepard noticed that his belly began to brush against her when they got close. His enlarged belly gave his hourglass figure plump curves, and his thighs rubbed together. Garrus sometimes liked to fluster her by hinting at how much he had eaten, or by “accidentally” brushing his belly against her at inopportune times. 

One evening, Shepard walked up to Garrus as she spotted him hanging out in the hallway that lead to Main Battery, whispered into his ear, and grabbed his butt. Garrus chuckled before heading back into the room. “Alright, just give me a few more minutes and I’ll meet you there, babe.”

“Fair enough.” Shepard walked back toward the elevator. 

“Hi, Shepard,” a voice issued from a nearby table.

Shepard spun around. “Oh. I’m sorry, Tali, I didn’t see you.”

Tali laughed. “You’re fine. I’m just taking a break from the engine room. Maybe I'm done for the night." 

"That's understandable.”

“I’m so glad you stocked up on dextro alcohol, by the way. I couldn’t keep borrowing Garrus’ brandy.” 

“Of course. Sorry about the wait. I wouldn’t mind unwinding right now myself,” Shepard said, seeing Tali’s used shot glass and pulling out a new one from the cabinet. 

“I manage in-between. But it’s tough.”

“I know Garrus appreciates it, too,” Shepard said, pouring some wine and sitting down. 

“Yeah... I’m sure he does,” Tali paused.

Shepard smirked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t be the only one who’s noticed he’s put on weight,” Tali said. 

Shepard blushed and glanced down at her drink. “You’re one of the few to mention it.” 

“I know we didn’t have a lot of dextro-based variety when we first joined, but I didn’t think it was that bad,” Tali said.

“I’ve introduced him to some human cuisine,” Shepard said. “He’s really taken a liking to it.”

“I think you might want to lay off feeding him at some point,” Tali said. “I almost didn’t recognize him today.” 

“Really now?” Shepard blushed. “Well, he seems to be fine with it. If it starts to interfere with anything, well, that’s a different story.”

“Fair enough. I didn’t know you had a thing for chubby turians, Shepard.” 

“I mean, can you blame me?”

“Hmm, not completely.”

* * *

“Garrus,” Shepard said, entering her cabin and spotting him sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”

“Not at all,” Garrus said. “I brought some wine if you’re in the mood. Your cabin has a peaceful ambience, but it’s even better now that you’re here.”

“Babe. I’m going to change into something more comfortable. How’s the new armor working for you, by the way?” Shepard nodded at him before she walked into the bathroom. 

“Oh, it fits just fine,” Garrus said, instinctively rubbing the bulky plate encasing his gut. “For now.”

“Babe...” Shepard scolded. 

She could hear Garrus chuckling from outside her bathroom. “Mmm. Man, was I looking forward to this.” 

Shepard washed her face, came out in her lace nightgown and walked over to Garrus who had taken off the armor covering his midsection, immediately leading him to the bed and climbing on top of him, pinning him to the surface and looking into his face. “So, what did you have in mind for the evening, big guy?”

“Oh, just spending time with my beautiful girlfriend,” Garrus moved his hand through her hair. “Maybe exploring some of my favorite spots. The night’s young.”

“Meanwhile, every time I come back to you these days, it looks like there’s a little more to explore,” Shepard kneaded his belly. 

“Is that so?” Garrus raised his eyebrows and his mandibles flared. “Hmmm. I guess I am eating well, no thanks to my special someone.”

She clutched his sides in response. 

“So, do you think I’m getting fat yet, Shepard? Think I’m going to need to start laying off the donuts pretty soon?” Garrus said. 

“Fuck,” breathed Shepard. “You’ve definitely gotten chubby, but you’re not quite there yet.” 

“I think I can manage that,” Garrus said. “You should have never introduced me to all that calorie-laden food. I’m just going to keep growing out all my armor. It’s going to be bad, Shepard.” 

Shepard clutched his shoulders, pressing her legs harder onto his sides.

“Archangel’s going to have to find ways to accommodate for his girth. But I think he’ll figure something out,” Garrus said. “If all else fails, he can still crush mercs with his enormous gut.” 

Shepard chuckled. “I’ve seen Archangel in action. I’m sure he can get the job done at any size.” Shepard grazed her knuckles against Garrus’ cheeks.

“Any size, huh?” Garrus chuckled. “I think he’s going to put that to the test pretty quick.” 

Shepard threw herself onto his face, risking scratches from his mandibles to pin him down and kiss him with aggressive force. It caught him off guard; his eyes widened at first but he sank back into the pillow and moaned, his blue tongue trying to catch up with her fast-paced kisses. He soon started panting. Shepard pinned his hands against the mattress. “Garrus. Fuck,” she breathed. 

“Mmmm, Shep… Fffff,” his moan came out muffled as her mouth pressed on top of his again and her fingers dug into his sides. She tilted his head back and peppered his neck with kisses. “Vakarian,” she moaned, spreading her legs on top of his belly. She was used to laying on top of a slender figure, but now that pudgy belly curve... Garrus could feel how wet she had gotten. She pounded her wet and warm pussy on top of his middle. 

“Babe,” she smiled coyly. “You stuffed yourself before coming here, didn’t you?”

“Guilty,” he said, his mandibles flaring. “I like to keep my belly full for my sweetie.”

“Damn, why do you do this to me,” Shepard said, her hands on his sides. “You’re slaying me, Garrus. I love you.”

“I love you more,” he crooned, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and reaching over to nuzzle his face into her hair. 

“Not possible,” Shepard said. “Shhh,” she interrupted Garrus’ objection and placed her finger against his mouth. He moved her hand aside and ran his fingers through hers. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” he said. 

“That’s enough talking from you. Now shut up and let me kiss you,” Shepard squeezed his hand and pressed her forehead against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Months later, Garrus looked positively round. Rounder than Shepard had originally anticipated making him, but damn, she could not complain. Chunky legs, plump arms, a massive belly... Even his hands had gotten fleshier. His angular face plating contrasted his chubby body. And to think Tali thought his figure looked unrecognizable several pounds ago. Garrus didn’t have any complaints sans occasional grumbling about bumping into surfaces and growing out of his armor _ again _, but only for the sake of flustering Shepard. Joker continued to refer to Garrus as having a “stick up his fat ass,” and Wrex expressed approval upon seeing him, claiming that too many turians had breakable-looking waists anyway. 

Shepard sat with Garrus in the Citadel one day, facing windows overlooking the luscious, sunny exterior. 

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Shepard said, turning to Garrus as he pensively stared at the view. 

“Hmm? Oh. I just never spent a lot of time in this exact spot. Never bothered to, really. I thought I had already seen everything in my C-Sec days, and the scenery got mixed up with all the crime lurking underneath. But being here with you… It starts to give it a new meaning.”

“I thought you needed something familiar after the last few days so I figured… Well, I hope this helps. If not, I have a lot of other ideas.”

“I like it," Garrus said. “It’s calm in the right ways with you present. So… It's a win-win in my book.” 

Shepard leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Come to think of it, I can recognize a few landmarks... This is actually a walking distance from one of the views I wanted to show you,” Garrus said. 

“Hey, so it works out,” Shepard smiled. She glanced at her omnitool. “Our lunch reservation’s in half an hour, by the way. I hope you’ve got room.”

“Me? I can always make room,” Garrus chuckled. “You know that better than anyone. So… Did you anticipate your boyfriend being this much heavier than he was the last time he was here?” 

“It’s a pleasant surprise,” Shepard nuzzled up to him. Her hand moved down to his fleshy belly and started rubbing it very slowly to be discreet. She couldn’t get the sight of his stretch marks from that morning out of her mind. He looked so cute at this level of plumpness. “Damn it, Garrus. What the hell.” 

“What can I say, I have an amazing feeder,” Garrus said, exhaling and letting his big belly heave. 

“And who knew Archangel was such a good feedee?” Shepard replied. 

“Oh stop. You’re making me blush,” Garrus said. 

“You perpetually fluster me, Garrus. It’s time I return the favor.” She hugged him from the side and looked into his face. He turned toward her and embraced her. 

“Babe. Are you happy?” she asked him. 

“Hmmm? Of course, love,” Garrus said, with a slight look of shock.

“I’m checking to make sure you’re comfortable. I want you to know that I don’t just love you because you’re fulfilling my kink. I’ll always love you the same. I’ll remind you as much as I need to until you know that.” 

“I already know, Shepard,” he said, squeezing her hand and pressing his forehead against hers. 


End file.
